Un ultimo pendiente antes de partir
by Seseyita
Summary: Atena les regala un día más de vida a sus caballeros para que arreglen sus pendientes. Para los gemelos de géminis era cierto que habían quedado cosas sin resolver entre ellos ¿Los recuerdos de la infancia regresan a su mente y el resentimiento y la pena se hacen más palpables en cada recuerdo? Tal vez sea mejor solo morir en silencio. /Ó / /Saga papacito-Sama besa a Kanon hot!


Capitulo uno: despertar

Prologo.

—Saga …. — se escuchaba el eco de una voz en la oscuridad

" _Que! ¿Es la voz de Atena, pero si yo ya estoy muerto como es que la puedo escuchar_?"

—Saga!- se escuchaba clara la voz de Atena, parecía que busca aliguen.

"¿ _Será que tengo que volver a pelear_? "

—Saga aquí estas Saga.

" _QUE ES ESTO_ ". " _Es la mano de Atena!_?" Todo era oscuro. Pero Saga sintió como si algo lo tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a jalar lo.

Intento ver, pero todo era oscuro, parpadeo y esta vez veía una luz borrosa que cada vez se volvía más nítida. Las cosas empezaban a tener forma.

Sintió una sensación y se levantó del piso y su cuerpo era material podía ver sus manos y sentir la brisa del aire. Había regresado a su cuerpo original.

" _¿Que está pasando?_ "

—Ya despertaste Saga! — era la voz de Atena. Saga levanto su mirada y hay estaba ella sonriendo le. – cómo te sientes? ¿puedes levantarte?

Saga se puso en pie. Y miro a su alrededor. En el suelo estaban algunos otros caballeros que habían muerto como él protegiendo a Atena. Los ojos de Saga se detuvieron al ver al cuerpo de su hermano entre la hilera de muertos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Saga a Atena

Los demás caballeros despertaban uno por uno al igual que lo hizo Saga

— Es lo mínimo que pude conseguir hacer por ustedes. — decía Saori con un gesto de tristeza. — quería darles más, ustedes lo sacrificaron todo por mí. Pero lo único que conseguí es poderles dar un día más.

—¿Un día más?

— Si un día más de vida. Solo sirve para solucionar sus pendientes, así que el día de hoy será el último día que pisaran este mundo, si existe algo que desearan hacer más que cualquier cosa hoy es su última oportunidad.

Kanon también abrió sus ojos y se levantó tan desorientado como todos los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la casa de géminis Saga reflexionaba sobre las palabras que Saori acababa de decirle.

" _Un día más de vida, para terminar con los pendientes, ¿pero que tengo pendiente? ¿Existe algo que deba de hacer?_ "

— Saga! — exclamo Saori que acababa de entrar justo para interrumpir los pensamientos de Saga.

—Oh! Atena — Saga se arrodilló ante ella.

—No hace falta que hagas eso Saga.

Saga levanto su mirada. Y Saori le sonrió

— A veces detesto que sean tan formales.

Saga volvió a ponerse en pie, intrigado por saber que hacia la diosa en la casa de géminis.

— ¿No esta Kanon aquí?, pensé que estarías con él.

— No, dijo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí y solo se fue.

—Sabes a donde fue.

— No con seguridad, pero no se me ocurre otro lugar al que pudiera haber ido sino a una vieja choza en la que solíamos vivir

Que lastima. Iba a salir y buscaba algo de buena compañía.

—…

Saori volvió a sonreír a Saga

—¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saga y Saori caminaban por las orillas del santuario y llegaron cerca de una vieja cabañita

—Esta es la choza en las que solían vivir tú y Kanon — decía Saori

— Si, esta es— Saga no comprendía nada pero Saori tomo aire

— ¿¡KANON, ESTA AHÍ!?

— QUE QUIERRES!—- contesto Kanon molesto en un grito, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Cuando vio que se trataba de la misma Atena y de su hermano se sorprendió.

— Kanon, vamos a los jardines a cortar flores, y después iremos al cementerio. ¡Ven con nosotros!

— ¿Qué? ¿ Y para que quieren que yo vaya?— pensó Kanon en vos alta.

—Solo serán una hora, además esta será la última oportunidad que tendré de tenerlos conmigo, has lo por mí ¡por favor!

Kanon voltio la mirada y se rasco la cabeza.

—Bueno está bien si usted lo quiere.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saori paseaba por las praderas seleccionando las flores más bonitas. Saga la seguía de cerca, cuidándola de toda cosa. Que no se cayera en el terreno donde estaba disparejo. Asiéndole sombra en el sol, y ayudándola a cortar flores

Kanon solo los veía de lejos.

" _¡¿Y para esto me hicieron venir_?!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Saori y los caballeros de géminis entraron al cementerio , habían algunos caballeros bronce ay, y al ver a Saori se acercaron a ella.

— Que la trae por acá Atena.

— Solo bien a dejar flores y a orar por unos buenos soldados que tuve

Los caballeros de bronce se unieron a ellos. Saori se arrodillo en frente de una tumba puso algunas flores sobre ella y se puso a orar. Y después hizo lo mismo con algunas otras. La mirada de Saga se desvió hacia una tumba algo aislada de las demás.

Esta tumba. Es la tumba de un traidor fue asesinado por faltarle el respeto a Atena. Hace ya vario tiempo. – comento una caballero de bronce al ver el interés de Saga por esa tumba solitaria .

Saga se quedó por un momento viendo esa tumba, una tumba muy sencilla, en un rincón olvidado del cementerio

 _"Me pregunto si alguna vez se habrán puesto flores sobre esa tumba…. Caballero de plata Astamis… Papá"._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **Notas de la autora**

Ya lo sé! no es un gran capítulo, pero es difícil hacer que el primer capítulo sea interesante.


End file.
